The invention relates to optical instruments, specifically to conical-lens microscopes.
Multiple magnification is a new concept in optics which was introduced and first published in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,148, Conical Split-Image Microscopic Lens, dated July 7, 1981, Inventor: John E. Clegg.